


Church of Light

by Lady_Rory



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:29:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26332660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Rory/pseuds/Lady_Rory
Summary: Odette Spellman is the cousin of Sabrina Spellman. Odette is a year older than Sabrina but is very close to her.
Relationships: The Dark Lord | Satan (Chilling Adventures of Sabrina)/Reader
Kudos: 8





	Church of Light

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on but not completely on the show.

Odette Spellman sighed out. Her brown hair was piled on her head as she laid in bed. Her bedroom rich with dark maroons and darker woods. The Bed was was an older looking canopy that was made of wood. The only light in the room was a faint light from the hall. Her dark green eyes flickering through the dark room trying to go to sleep. Her familiar, a large wolf, was watching her mistress with anticipation. 

Odette Spellman finally closed her eyes and tried to go to sleep. 

The sound of water was the first identifiable thing that Odette could hear. Then a swath of Green finally was recognizable. Odette followed the sound of rushing water when she saw a clearing. It was full of trees and shrubs. Odette felt drawn to the water so she approached there. She felt like someone was just behind her when she felt arms around her. 

She spun around to face the man. He was rather handsome, slightly older. Odette felt like she knew him. Like he was real, Odette felt like he was important to something. But, Odette did not think about because the next thing she knew, she was pressed against a tree. 

Next thing she knew she felt something nudging against her legs. 

"Wha..." 

"We should wake you up." Said a voice "because you are moaning." 

"Yeah, No." Odette said glaring at her dark haired friend. "Freya, we did not go very far.. so no. Where's Astrid." 

Astrid's blond hair and purple eyes pop in. Astrid gave a knowing look.

"It's the dream about the guy." Astrid said simply to Freya. 

Odette grabbed her pillow and chucked it at Astrid. 

"Where were you..." 

"A creek or Stream by with the man. I know him but... I can't tell you how or why?"

Odette got up and grabbed a shirt, a vest, and skirt.


End file.
